Refugio
by Harumaki03
Summary: Si algo había aprendido Yukihira Sōma durante aquellos tres años que llevaba tratando a Nakiri era que cuando ella decía que nada sucedía, sí estaba sucediendo.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

**"Refugio" **

**Summary:** Si algo había aprendido Yukihira Sōma durante aquellos tres años que llevaba tratando a Nakiri era que cuando ella decía que nada sucedía, sí estaba sucediendo.

**Notas:** Un **Sōma** menos denso, ¡alabado sea! Lol.

**-/-/-**

A Yukihira Sōma le sorprendió bajar a la cocina y encontrarse con Nakiri sentada en una de las sillas altas, mirando hacia la ventana con aire distraído.

—Hey, ¿qué tal Nakiri? —Le saludo con su tono alegre de siempre, a pesar de que era pasada la medianoche y Fumio-san podría lanzarle una escoba a larga distancia por ruidoso.

Por su parte, Erina dio un respingo y ladeo la cabeza para mirarle con labios apretados y ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Por Dios, Yukihira! —Exclamó ella en voz baja—. Podrías levantar a los muertos —espetó.

—Muerto o no, parece que te sorprendí y ni siquiera intente ser sigiloso al entrar —se dirigió a uno de los estantes por un vaso y luego hasta el refrigerador—. ¿Todo bien? —inquirió, sirviéndose agua y dando un largo trago después.

Erina alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? —Respondió con sequedad, volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventana.

Si algo había aprendido Yukihira Sōma durante aquellos tres años que llevaba tratando a Nakiri era que cuando ella decía que nada sucedía, sí estaba sucediendo, especialmente cuando mordía una de las esquinas de su labios y sus cejas temblaban en un pequeño tic nervioso.

Suspiró y dando unos cuantos pasos se colocó frente a Erina mientras dejaba su vaso en la encimera junto ella.

—Eres mala para mentir, Nakiri —murmuró, llevando uno de sus dedos hacia el extremo de una de sus cejas—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Erina resopló y apretó sus labios, debatiéndose sobre si decirle o no.

—Mi madre esta en la mansión —soltó con dientes apretados, prefiriendo dejar de luchar consigo misma y hablar —desde que hablé con ella en BLUE no tuve más noticias y de repente, ¡_paf_! se deja caer de la nada —Sōma la escuchó pacientemente, percibiendo el ligero temblor en su voz mientras hablaba.

Supo que había algo extraño cuando ella le dijo de la nada que se iría con él al dormitorio aquella tarde, pero no quiso presionarla en que le contará y de igual modo, todos estaban felices de tenerla allí, él incluido.

—¿Entonces...? —De forma distraída había tomado una de las manos de Erina entre la suya, realizando movimientos circulares en el dorso de la mano de ella con su pulgar.

—No lo sé, decidí escapar en lugar de enfrentarla de nuevo, pero tampoco me siento preparada —murmuró, con voz ahogada —no me siento lista para volver a enfrentarme con sus ojos fríos y desdeñosos.

—¿Y crees que eso te hace una cobarde? —Sōma buscó su mirada pero ella le rehuyó—. Erina —la llamó con firmeza, alzándole el rostro por la barbilla.

Había melancolía en sus ojos amatistas, y tristeza; Sōma no pudo más que apretar la mandíbula mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—No me hace exactamente una valiente estar aquí y no allá, enfrentándola —bufó Erina con sorna, poniendo sus ojos en blanco brevemente.

—Yo creo que toma valor el querer cuidarse de las cosas que nos hacen daño, incluso si son personas que queremos —los ojos de Sōma eran firmes y de algún modo, no dejaban de parecerle cautivadores a la portadora de la Lengua Divina—. Nadie puede obligarte a querer estar con ella después de todo lo que ha pasado, y tú no debes de forzarte a creer que tienes la obligación de verla porque es tu madre —concluyó con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con sus nudillos.

Erina sentía un nudo en su garganta mientras le escuchaba, ¿qué tenía Yukihira Sōma que decía justo lo que necesitaba escuchar? Su rostro se relajó, denotando el cansancio que sentía de haber mantenido su máscara de indiferencia todo el día.

—Así que también puedes decir cosas así, Yukihira-kun —murmuró, su voz llevando consigo un tinte burlón que a él no le pasó desapercibido.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Exclamó suavemente con fingida sorpresa, acariciando con un dedo los contornos de los labios femeninos—. ¿Es esta la primera sonrisa verdadera del día? —siguió, su tono cargado de humor que se le contagio a ella, quien no pudo evitar reír con suavidad.

—Idiota —murmuró Erina, un tanto apenada, apartando la mano y dedos de su rostro.

Sōma percibió el tinte rosáceo en la punta de las orejas femeninas y apretó los labios en un intento de contener la sonrisa que quería plasmarse en su rostro.

—Bueno, a este tonto le parece como si necesitaras un abrazo ahora —respondió a su vez en un susurro, acortando la distancia entre ambos cuando ella no dijo nada, rodeando la figura femenina de aquel modo en que sus brazos se habían acostumbrado en poco tiempo.

La frente de Erina descansó en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro mientras le devolvía el abrazo de forma automática, envolviendo el torso masculino con sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu hogar mañana y me quede contigo? —Le preguntó con soltura.

Erina rió por lo bajo, negando con su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que nunca había visto la mansión Nakiri como su hogar, y menos después de las cosas sucedidas con sus padres? Para ella era sólo una casa.

¿Cómo decirle que sentía el dormitorio de la Estrella Polar como su hogar y, aunque sonará tonto o ridículo, los brazos que la rodeaban en aquel momento eran su refugio?

—No es necesario —negó finalmente —por ahora, haz silencio y déjame quedarme aquí —espetó con cierta altivez que lo hizo sentir que ella estaba recuperando su ánimo habitual.

Y por vez primera, hizo como ella le dijo.

**—Fin—**

No sé, a **Erina** hay que hacerle un reseteo mental para olvidar todo el dolor que le causaron sus padres para yo perdonarles, para empezar.

¡_Waah_! Me hace tan feliz saber que les han gustado los escritos anteriores. Muchas gracias de verdad por apoyarme, leerme y comentar, en cuanto tomé un momento voy a tratar de responderles, tanto en **Fanfiction** como **Wattpad** pero quiero dejarles saber que leer sus reacciones hacen que mi corazón se emocioné como no tienen idea_ -inserten corazones-_. Y en el caso de **Wattpad**, perdonen que ni está ni "**Primer Paso**" tengan portadas, pero de verdad que no he tenido cabeza para buscar imágenes y hacer mis portadas chapuceras :/ _-profunda reverencia en disculpa-. _

Sobre el escrito, de algún modo siempre me ha parecido que **Erina** nunca ha visto la mansión **Nakiri** como un verdadero hogar, y luego del tiempo que pasó en la **Estrella Polar**, siento que allí ella siente que realmente tiene un hogar, un sitio al que regresar y la idea de que los brazos de **Yukihira** sean su refugio ante cualquier situación, donde se siente segura, no sé, me causa sentimientos bonitos _(lol)_ y así lo plasme.

Espero que les guste tanto a como a mi me gusto plasmar está idea y compartirla, ¡un abrazo para todos!

¡Hasta luego!

_Creación:_ **Marzo, 28/29, 2019. **

_Ajustes y corrección:_ **Abril 12, 2019.**


End file.
